The present invention pertains generally to boats, primarily of the recreational type, and to survival equipment carried thereby.
Small boats used for recreational or work purposes are typically limited in their survival equipment to personal floatation gear such as life vests, life rings, survival suits, etc. While such equipment is highly desirable, a drawback exists in that in some emergencies there is inadequate time for boat occupants to don such equipment, as for example, when an underwater obstruction punctures the boat hull flooding same in a very short period of time. Life vests and life rings do not protect the wearer from hypothermia while survival suits are not practical for recreational boating.